Revenge Is Mine
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: Santana isn't over with what happen last year to her, she got a plan to destroy the ones who help Quinn to humiliated her- Finn&Rachel, but with who? of course Jesse St James! Set in S2 Sequel to "How it All Happen"
1. Chapter 1

**WMHS 8:20am Monday Morning **

It's that time again, back to school, the cheerios are gossiping about the latest news in Jacob's blog, the jocks throwing nerds in the dumpster and all that usual things.

The news about Santana being humiliated is well over but the Latin cheerio is anything but over it. She gave up on Puck and Quinn and started to focus on her newest target.

Finn and Rachel.

Why them you say? Well the mean cheerio had thought up a very evil plan to bring down for helping Quinn to humiliate her, even though she started to lov—uh... Like glee, her reputation is way important than any old club.

Putting on layers of makeup at her locker with Brittany at her side, the girl turn around and shut it with a big bang causing Brittany jump in shock.

"A new Year means a new way to bring down people lower than us"

"I hope you don't mean the glee club Santana" a Familiar voice said while standing behind Santana.

"What do you want Tubbs? Can't you see I'm busy being popular unlike you" Santana snap at the blonde while turning around

"You must be having memory problems, cause as you see I am no longer pregnant and" while stepping an inch closer to the Latin, "I am planning to be back on the squad so watch out or I will make Sue to demote you to the bottom" Quinn threaten

"Ha like that will happen" Santana started to walk away holding Brittany's hand.

"You just watch, I will be back on the top!"

Whatever.

Choir Room 4:00pm

The room is full of the lively clubbers again for a another year,

Artie is turning around in his wheelchair, Mercedes and Kurt Is gossiping, Mike and Brittany are dancing while Puck is playing his guitar, Quinn is watching him smiling widely, Tina is laughing at them, Rachel and Finn are lovey dovey as usual and Santana is plotting her revenge... yeah nothing out of the usual.

The club went quieter when Mr Shaue walked in with music sheets in his hands.

"Welcome back guys! Another year to compete in sectionals, and like I said back last year we are going to make it bigger and better than ever before!" Mr Shaue said with crazy hand gestures and a wide grin

The club cheer and Whoo while standing up and hugging each other.

"Now back to business, we have a new member in the club, well not exactly new but he's back!"

The current members looked around confuse and mumble to each other until A skinny guy who dressed very similar to Mr Shaue walks in and stand next to him.

Just about everyone have their mouth open, He looked around and saw the only girl who he had feelings for in this dump.

"Hi Rachel"

"What is here doing back here? He practically backstabbed and spied on us, you can't let him in again!" Puck shouted in angry while Quinn nodded in agreement and patted his back in comfort.

Few people say Yeah and shook their head agreeing with Puck.

"Listen, I know last year he was not to pleasant with us but this time is different, he got kicked off in VA and transfer to McKinley and he happen to audition to Glee and even though the history last year I cannot refuse a good audition." Mr Shaue explain

"But that is outrage! What if he steals Rach from me!" Finn stood up angrily

"Finn, calm down I'm pretty sure he isn't he to do that right?"

"Of course not, I'm just here to express my passion in music" Jesse said while looking at Rachel who fidgets slightly in her seat with Finn's arm protectively around her.

Santana who seated at the back smirk slightly and crossed her arms while looking at Jesse st James.

Plotting revenge? Stretch that she got a new plan and much more better and it involves with the new member.

AN

The sequel is finally here! So if you haven't read the first one "How it all Happen" maybe you should, to make it more sense cause it linked to this story.

So what does Santana got plan? What is the real reason Jesse St James is back? Will Rachel and Finn stay together? Will Puck and Quinn catch Santana in her plan before it success? Will Britt finally say something smart? You never know... until later on!

So the reason I didn't put up the sequel ages ago when How it all Happen finished it cause I started to focus more on my education instead of thinking about stories but I finally got the time to write the first chapter of it and hopefully you like it (:

So this story contains of couples: Finn/Rachel, Finn/Santana/ Puck/Quinn Rachel/Jesse and the fanon of Jesse/Santana. And it takes place in second season but of course not based on the plot but I will put Sam and Sunshine in the chapters and mix up more drama for the club.

And Warning there will be drama for Puck and Quinn when Sam comes along.

So Review (:


	2. Anon Hate? Lol, Update? HAPPY NEW YEAR!

A:N

HAHHA to that Anon that sent me that hate message on this Story, that made me laughed!

Okay seriously I don't give a crap if I am terrible writer I just do it for fun, If you don't like it than don't read it simple as that and how the hell Is my life 'rubbish' if my writing is just that good? Who the effed cares! I have friends, family and a career path ideas so I don't think I have a so called 'Rubbish life' But you hate anon must DO have a sad life if you just wasting your time on reading mine 'terrible stories' and actually made an effort on reviewing it, lol you actually review on one of my oldest stories? I made it like what early 2010 and I just started xD

and oh I am actually 14 and I have good grades in writing at school so don't judge.

Don't Like. Don't read. Don't Review.

And to my other delightful reviews don't worry of what I said in my profile but next year I will make an effort to this story and my other stories! It just takes time!

AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE AND MAKE 2012 YOUR YEAR!

Mwah xo


	3. Can't believe this bull!

**A:N … hi? Okay okay! I know I haven't even touched this story for about.. well months! But I just got so busy lately and I had no motivation to do a story at all for the past months but tonight I just feel like giving you guys something since I had left this off .. sorry my loves! **

**This might be a bit rocky since I haven't even plan this out for a while so sorry! **

**WMHS 9:20am **

"I can't believe Jesse is back!" Finn exclaim while shutting his locker door loudly. "Finn calm down I know this is unexpected but we could win sectionals with him in glee!" Rachel tried to reason while walking to class with her protective boyfriend by her side.

"Why are you siding with him? Don't you remember what happen last year? He used you! I won't let him get an inch close to you"

Rachel stop in her tracks and turn towards Finn while putting her hands on his chest and looking straight in his eye " Don't worry about it, he promised Mr Shue that he is only here for the music and for not sabotaging our relationship and besides I only got my eyes for you"

Finn took a deep breath and slightly leaning down and gave Rachel a soft kiss before taking her hand and head to Maths class.

Standing only metres away in the corner stood Jesse who just overheard the couple conversation while muttered to himself 'Soon you'll be mine again Rach. I make sure for it." Then turn towards the back door of the school.

**Football Field 11:40am **

Loud music is blasting down from the football field while the cheerios' are practising their routine for sectionals but failing to be on Sue's good side once again.

"You call this your best! This is rubbish! My grandma can do a better job than your lazy butts! Head to the showers than meet me for the weekly scales!" Coach Sylvester shouted from her megaphone then left muttering to herself angrily.

The cheerios' are all tired and sweaty from the 2 hour practised, most of them head to the showers like they told to but two familiar cheerleaders stood in middle of the field and chatted away.

"So.. whats the plan again?" A very blonde Brittany asked her best friend

"ugh I say it one more time Britt, we'll meeting Jesse St freak at breadstix tonight to figure out what we should do about the giant and the dwarf while regaining our popular status." Santana Explain while drowning down a bottle of water.

"ohh.. so theres nothing to do with my unicorn?"

"…. No britt. Next time we meet up with your unicorn and have tea with him" Santana sarcastically said leaving the field with her friend tailing behind her.

**A:N so a short chapter and I'm pretty sure this is a really crappy one too but at least I updated! So honestly.. I'm just making up the storyline right now and I have no idea where I'm going with this but I will plan it out and write it out and edit it before updating..! no promises when but probably in about two weeks or so since I have exams and assignments on next week and I'll be studying my ass off for them! **

**See you next time my loves x**


End file.
